Combative sports, training for combative sports and other closely related physical endeavors are common forms of exercise and self-defense dating back thousands of years. While any individual's particular training goals may vary, the overall goals of participants in these sports are to quickly and powerfully strike a moving target while improving hand-eye coordination, reaction time and overall physical endurance.
Many combative sports participants do not always wish to train against a human opponent. However, it is still desirable for a participant to engage with a moving target while training solo. As such, many devices have been created over the years to accommodate this desire. The most common devices disclosed in the prior art are commonly referred to as: the heavy punching bag, the speed bag, the reflex bag and variations thereof. Each device is useful for training in general, but by their design, poorly suited for home use. Primary shortcomings of devices found in the prior art are: the requirement of near-permanent attachment to a floor or ceiling; too heavy or cumbersome for an individual to move easily; and/or too large for convenient storage. Use of such devices often requires dedicated training rooms, with the result that the user has to either dedicate the majority of an average household room to training, or travel to gyms to train.
Therefore, there exists a need for a training device that may be quickly assembled and disassembled, that is easily moved and may be compactly stored, all while still remaining an effective training device for combative sports.
The inventor has performed a search of the prior art and believes the present invention is a new and useful invention for which patent protection is warranted.